


She's just not that into you

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: Sometimes people just have to learn this the hard way.





	She's just not that into you

There were many upsides to Karin being deaf at least in the mind of one Fredrick Wilson: biggest of which being he never had to hear her sass. Unfortunately he had come to learn that she gave whole new meaning to ‘if looks could kill’. 

He’d just wanted to flirt a little get her to loosen up some, maybe crack a smile and come out of her shell a bit, not for nefarious purposes mind: she was at a freshman welcoming party and she looked like she’d just come from a funeral. After tracking down a friend of hers to learn a bit about her he realized that this may be a bit more complicated than originally planned as Karin was deaf. Then again with the music this loud so was basically everyone else so maybe it’d be less awkward not having to shout. He just hoped his rusty as hell ASL was still understandable enough to be sort of figured out. He ordered a drink for himself and a soda for her figuring it’d make her feel a bit less cagey about a strange guy coming up to her at a college (being raised in a house full of sisters had its perks) with a drink in hand. 

He ran the introduction through his head about half a dozen times before actually approaching her. As he got closer though he couldn’t help but feel this tingling at the back of his neck like some sort of alarm bell that grew into almost a physically painful stinging. What the hell? It was then that he decided to get a proper look at her and followed her line of sight. She was staring - no - _glaring_ at him. The type of glare that spoke of nothing but hellfire and damnation. He did the only sensible thing one could do in this situation: run.


End file.
